The 5 lords of the dark
by Bowl of troubles
Summary: Five friends are sent to the dark souls world and battle through to the kill of the first flame will they light the flame or become the dark lord (hint in the title) This is a passion project I am putting 100 % in to this please review and tell me to shreds I want to know how bad it is since this story is also how I'm going to refine me writing
1. Chapter 1

Me and some friends had gone to comic con dressed as our dark soul's characters we usually play as.  
There was me Joshua I was in a recreation of the elite knight armor with the dark souls 1 Great sword slung over my shoulder and the tower shield strapped to my back. If you can't tell I tank.

The next was my friend Sabo he was in a thong with red glove on his right hand and a Falchion around his waist he always went pyromancer and he was also bat shit crazy.

Couldn't forget Colton he was the definition of a poise tank with Havel's armor and shield as well as a winged spear strap onto his back he was cool headed and hard to piss off.

There was also Katie she was dressed in the basic sorcerer gear with the sorcerers catalyst she was the smartest of us and also my oldest friend.

Last is Mat he had never played dark souls so when we decided to go as dark souls hero's we designed his costume as what we needed most a dexterity build, he was in the chain armor with a recreation of the uchigatana, Matt was a good guy and a clo0se friend we had met online a few months ago.

As we walked around we saw a stall full of dark souls gear and the man running the stall looked just like Patches.

"Good day! You look reasonably sane," the shopkeeper greeted in a British accent.

"Hello Sir I gotta admit that is an awesome costume and I thought ours were good," Colton greeted.

"Oh thank you I worked hard on it but you know what bro, I got somethings that will make your costumes better let's see here for a poise tank like you nothing's better than the wolf, and for a good old fashioned tank fits with the good old Chloranthy Ring, A pyromancer well the old witch's ring is perfect for you, then of course we have a sorcerer well how about the Dusk Crown Ring and last … judging by your face from what I said to your friends you're a noob and as a noob ring of the evil eye always good to have a fall back," Patches said picking threw a box taking out the rings he had listed.

We looked at the rings and they were perfect recreations of the rings.  
"Katie asked.

"$25 for all of them 5 bucks for 1,"Patches Answered.

"That's not a deal that's just math," I respond.

"Ya so you want them or not," Patches asked.

We each coughed up 5 bucks and put the rings on once the rings were on fire appeared in a circle around us and engulfed us.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I was the first to wake up awoke in a cell that looked oddly familiar the next to wake up was Colton and we talked about what was going on until the other awoke nearly at the same time and then all but Mat realized where we were when a corps fell and a man in armor looked down from the sky light.

"That was Oscar … holly shit! We're in dark souls," I yelled.

'That's insane no way of that was true the …" Colton stopped mid-sentence.

Sabo walked over to the door and looked over Colton's shoulder and smiled an insane grin.  
"that's stray guys were in the undead asylum," Colton said stepping back and leaning against the wall.

"It must be a dream ya that's it," Colton repeated calming down  
"wait if were in dark souls that means I can meet my waifu," Sabo said running out the door and we saw him rip a broken sword out of a corps.

"Ok what the fuck is going on and why are you all so damn calm," mat yelled.  
"ok so were in dark souls apparently and we're calm since we all are coping differently, Colton has convinced this is a nightmare, josh has always wanted to be in dark souls, Sabo's a fucking lunatic, and I believe the multiverse meaning this was always a possibility since dark souls was first made," Katie said with little emotion to her voice.

"So what should we do?" Colton asked now calm.

"We do what not many do … we kill Gwen," I said gaining another broken sword and funning after Sabo.

"Well we don't have much choice, there's nothing else to do," Katie said following me, grabbing another broken sword.

With nothing else to do Colton and Matt followed and grabbing the last to swords.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
So new fic I am a huge souls fan so this is a self-insert.  
Prof Read by Gamelover41592


	2. Chapter 2

As me, Colton, Katie and Matt ran after Sabo, we got to the first bonfire where Sabo was trying to light it using a few rocks.

"GOD DAMMIT START YOU STUPID BONFIRE," Sabo screamed.

"So we can't light a fire so what?" Matt asked getting greeted by blank stares.

"A bonfire is the most important thing in the world it's where you heal respond a case you're inventory reinforce you're gear AND level up," I explained.

"Hum well if this is the dark souls world then all you have to do to start the bonfire is," Katie put her hand above the bonfire and it exploded in flame.

We all cheered at that and sat down from the bonfire a golden mist exploded out and we looked back where we came from and saw was once more filled with mindless undead.

"So what now," Mat asked.

"We go through their and …," Katie never finished the sentence as Matt ran through the door and went straight to the next and was flattened by the asylum demon and intently respond at the bonfire.

"Well at least we know we respond hear how do you feel Matt?" I asked.

"Fine I guess I felt pain but now it's gone what happened," Mat answered.

"You were killed by the asylum demon don't worry everyone has at least Once," Colton explained.

"Ok so we run past him and then come back to curb stomp dat ass," Sabo said running in.

Sabo ran straight towards the demon and right before he was hit he rolled in between its legs and made a hard left in to the door.

Me and Katie ran through next hugging the wall to the door.  
Colton and Mat followed our example and once they passed the gate it slammed behind them.

After that Sabo lead the way through the asylum till we came to the enemies there were weapons scattered around we saw a 2 short swords, mace, dagger and an axe.

Me and Colton ran forward and grabbed a weapon each I grabbed the mace and slammed it hard in to the undead's head smashing it into mush; Colton grabbed a short sword and used it to decapitate another undead. The last an archer was about to turn the corner but Katie threw the dagger pining the undead by its left arm. I ran up and crushed it.

After that we found some armor that matched the classes we had chosen for cosplay with their gear we even found a Sorcerer catalyst and Pyromancy Flame (1).

We kept charging on to 2 sets of stairs.

Mat headed up the stairs not noticing we had let him go first when he got smashed by a bolder. The rest of us laughed our asses off at that whale Sabo ran up the stairs and killed the undead there.

We entered the room and spoke to Oscar.

Oh, you… You're no Hollow, eh …Thank goodness…I'm done for, I'm afraid…I'll die soon, then lose my sanity…I wish to ask something of you…You and I, we're both Undead… Hear me out, will you," Oscar asked.

We all answered yes and he continued.

"Regrettably, I have failed in my mission…But perhaps you can keep the torch lit…There is an old saying in my family…Thou who art Undead, art chosen…In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords…When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead thou shalt know. Well, now you know… And I can die with hope in my heart…Oh, one more thing…Here, take this. An Estrus Flask, an undead favorite.

…Oh, and this…Now I must bid farewell…I would hate to harm you after death…So, go now and thank you," he finished passing on.

After a minute of silence to respect the fallen hero we continued on killing the remaining undead till we got to a door that all but Mat knew lead to the Asylum demon. I was the first threw the door hitting him on my way down and I saw a health bar appear at the bottom of my eye line next Colton jumped down hitting him again but not doing as much as I did then Mat tried once more to hit him with a plunging attack but missed. Then Sabo and Kati both shot at the asylum demon as those of us on the floor attacked his ankles eventually it fell to the ground and exploded in souls and another bar appeared at the edge of my vision and 2000 was in the box.

"Did anyone else see his health bar and soul gauge on the edge of where you can see," Sabo asked.

We all nodded in agreement.

Then Colton went and picked up the BIG pilgrims key and opened the door. We walked up to the edge of the cliff. The crow Fly down and grabbed Mat than 4 others came and grabbed us and dropped us at the fire link shrine.

We sat at the bonfire after gathering up all the gear at fire link and leveled up each got 3 levels.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Another chapter  
Level Vit attun endur str dex resist int faith  
Warrior Colton the warrior level 7 Vit 13 attun8 endur13 str13 dex13 resist11 int9 faith9  
Knight Joshua level 8 Vit 14 attun 10 endur 13 str 11 dex 11 resist 10 int 9 Faith 11  
Hunter Mat level 7 vit 14 attun 9 endur 11 str 12 dex 14 resist 11 int 9 Faith 9  
Sorcerer Katie level 6 vit 10 Attun 15 endur str 8 dex 9 resist 11 int 8 Faith 15  
Pyromancer Sabo level 4 vit 13 endur12 str 11 dex 12 resist 9 int 12 Faith 10


	3. Chapter 3

We sat around the bonfire and disguised what to do next over the last 2 days we had found out that not only were we now in the beast shape of our lives but Katie and Sabo could use the basic fire ball and the soul arrow. We talked to everyone at fire link and figure out that our estus flasks worked by whenever we drank from it emptied and then refilled itself healing us and somehow we instantly knew how hurt we were we also made a suicide run to new londo to grab a fire keeper soul to reinforce the flask.

"So what now?" Matt asked picking at the fire with a stick.

"We go to the berg and ring the bell," I answered.

"That seems easy enough," Matt said getting a laugh from us all.

"What's so funny?" Matt asked

"You'll see," Sabo answered getting up as the rest of us followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX the undead burg first bonfire XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took 10 minutes for us to fight to the first bonfire and by then we got 700ish souls each.

"Ok what now?" Mat asked.

"Well I have I want to check something Sabo said getting up and burying his axe in to Matt's head.

Matt's body fell to the ground and turned to ash and he respond.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Matt yelled

"I wanted to know if we killed each other if we got the others souls the answer is yes," Sabo explained.

"Well that's good to know but you didn't have to KILL MAT," Colton yelled.

"Ok whatever but now if we pick one person to kill the others we will have 3500 so weed only need a few more souls to get the repair box bottomless and the key from the male undead merchant," Sabo explained.

"Ok who gets the souls then?" Katie asked but before Sabo could answer Matt implied.

After Matt got our souls adding up to 3750 we fight our way to the undead merchant and he bought the reading key the bottomless box and some arrows leaving him at zero souls(1).

"Ok what now?" Mat asked.

"Do you want an awesome katana?" Sabo asked Matt.

Mat said yes and Sabo slammed his axe in to the merchant's head killing him and taking the sword handing it over to mat. It took Matt a few minutes to understand what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter

1: From hear own out I'm no longer giving a soul count or level unless it's important. This is the last time.

Another chapter

Level Vit attun endur str dex resist int faith

Warrior Colton the warrior level 7 Vit 13 attun 8 endur 13 str 13 dex 13 resist 11 int 9 faith 9

Knight Joshua level 8 Vit 14 attun 10 endur 13 str 11 dex 11 resist 10 int 9 Faith 11

Hunter Mat level 7 Vit 14 attun 9 endur 11 str 12 dex 14 resist 11 int 9 Faith 9

Sorcerer Katie level 6 Vit 10 Attun 15 endur str 8 dex 9 resist 11 int 8 Faith 15

Pyromancer Sabo level 4 Vit 13 endur12 str 11 dex 12 resist 9 int 12 Faith 10


	4. Chapter 4

Once Sabo and Matt got back to the bonfire we worked our way through till we got to where the path split in two and we split up me Colton and Sabo went down the stairs to fight the black knight whale Katie and Matt went up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX WITH THE KNIGHT XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ran at the knight with my shield up I blocked his strike but I was not able to stay standing from that and was knocked on my ass and was about to be hit when a blast of fire hit its helm and a sword swipe at his legs knocking him over and I grabbed my sword and stabbed it in the head killing it. It evaporated leaving its shield behind.

I grabbed it and put it on but the second it was on I could tell I was not strong enough to use it. So I started back to the bonfire to put it away when it evaporates and I felt an odd sensation around my arms. It felt like holding an ice cube as it melt but then I focused on it and the dark souls 2 menu(1) appeared and I then I filtered thru the menu and found the black firebombs that I always chose form starting item so I could get through the first two bosses easily.

"That was weird," I said aloud.

"What was?" Sabo asked.

I explained what happened and they tried. With a smile they both explained that they each had a starting gift, Sabo had the old witch's ring and Colton had the master key.

After that we went to meet up with Katie and Matt but Colton stopped using the master key to enter the basement if the tower followed by me soon after deciding to go with him for the oncoming fight.

"You got a plan?" I asked

"nope do you," he answered.

"I never have a plan," I said as we got to the last floor before the fight.

"So we are fighting halve before we even head towards with no plan the basic starting weapons and without a 100% physical shield…I think the others have a better chance," Colton said readying his shield.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX UP STAIRS XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sabo had just met the others at the fog gait just before they entered.

"Perfect timing Sabo now we can go with the asylum approach," Katie said as Sabo caught his breath.

"What's the asylum approach?" Mat asked.

"We go in, you and Katie climb the ladder directly to your right, kill the hallows up on top I attack the torso demon and run back as you and Sabo pelt it with arrows and magic whale I pull it close once I get up the ladder you plunge attack the toros and me and Katie kill it Sabo explained.

"How do you know it will work?"

"Cause toros has some DUMB A.I," Katie explained entering the gate followed by Matt and Sabo.

And just as Sabo said the fight ended.

"That was easy but I gotta ask where is Colton and Josh?" Sabo asked.

"We're right here," Colton called catching their attention.

Now like any dark souls vet I was untouched by halves slow moves but … ok so Colton is now holding his spear to my back so the truth is we both fucking wreaked we died three times and even still in this last fight we had both nearly died I had like one hp left and my body showed it I had a broken left arm and leg as well as all my ribs were shattered and was only able to stand thanks to Colton who was barely any better than I was bit we still had his ring on my finger so I can say this …. WE FUCKING WON MOTHER FUCKERS.

We explained what happened and Sabo laughed a bit till I used my good leg to kick his ass …. Again Colton has his spear to my back so I did kick him but he punched me and I died. Then I ran back.

"Ok what now?" Matt asked.

"We talk to THE ONE TRUE GOD," Colton explained.

From there we walked down and met with Solair

"Ah, hello! You don't look Hollow, far from it! I am Solaire of Astora, an adherent of the Lord of Sunlight. Now that I am Undead, I have come to this great land, the birthplace of Lord Gwyn, to seek my very own sun! Do you find that strange? Well, you should! No need to hide your reaction. I get that look all the time! Hah hah hah! Oh, ah hah! So, I didn't scare you? I have a proposition, if you have a moment," Solair said once we met him.

We laughed with him and smiled telling him that we were more than happy to listen on a quest for the sun.

"The way I see it, our fates appear to be a land brimming with Hollows, could that really be mere chance? So, what do you say? Why not help one another on this lonely journey?" Solair asked with a grin that could be heard in his voice.

We all agreed

"This pleases me greatly! Well then, take this. We are amidst strange beings, in a strange e flow of time itself is convoluted, with heroes centuries old phasing in and the very fabric wavers, and relations shift and ere's no telling how much longer your world and mine will remain in contact. But, use this, to summon one another as spirits, cross the gaps between the worlds, and engage in jolly co-operation of course, we are not the only one engaged in this. But I am a warrior of the sun! Spot my summon signature easily by its brilliant aura. If you miss it, you must be blind!" Solair laughed out.

From there they sprinted across the bridge and down the stairs and kicked the ladder down leading to the bonfire.

"Hey did anyone else get 555 souls from the drake killing those hallows?" I asked.

They all had so we formulated a plan one of us would reset the fire every time we get the souls and spam it for a bit to get some souls we kept going till Colton had 25 faith and I had 16 strength and 15 dex.

I then stood on the bridge drawing my sword and wanted.

The drake blew a blast of flame at me that I blocked with my black knight shield. It then flew in to the sky and I ran under it stepping at where it's tail landed, I took my blade in both hands and slashed in to it and I cut its tail right off I dropped my old blade and took its tail in my hand as scales and flesh fell off revealing a sharp blade that I the repeatedly chopped into its ankles with till it died filling me and the others with its souls.

We walked to the bonfire at the end of the bridge and the others sat down whale Colton went to the shatters of the sunlight altar and sat down and prayed and the sun's light filled him with a song of joy and sunlight.

After the fight with the drake we headed up the stairs where we met the first of the hallows he was easy I ripped through his armor with my sword and he fell then mat hit the armored boar with an arrow dragging it out to the staircase where Katie stabbed it with her dagger in the un armored ass killing it then Katie and mat whittled away the hallows till only the one that would run to the gait and close it was left I ran at it dual wielding the drake sword with both hands cutting it in half.

From there we ran further up the steps grabbing the key and the halberd charging at the balder knights slamming the first against the wall with the head of the halberd decapitating it. Sabo and Matt went to the one with a rapier Sabo knocking it off balance and Matt came up next slashing at the balder killing it. I went after the last knight I slammed my sword into its head.

Then we ran splitting up in four groups me and Matt ran at the berenike knight and beating it with our swords till it dissipated leaving us our souls. Katie stopped halfway across the room where she made a 180 turn and shot the caster with her own magic keeping it stand as she scammed soul arrows killing it. Sabo ran to the left going down the elevator and colt in ran out the door and killed the three hollow knights that were out there. Once we had all completed our parts we met at the bon fire to the left.

"I just realized having five people nutors this sooooo much," Sabo said as we started down the stairs.

"Well, you all must be a new arrival, I'm Andre of Astora. If you require something, then speak to me."

As we talked to Andre we bought the gear we wanted I got the bastard sword all the smith boxes and 9 titanite shards and upgraded it to plus five. Sabo bought the war pick and nine shards to get him to plus five as well. Mat bought nine shards and got his uchi to plus five Colton also did the same with his halberd as well as got the tower kite shield.

From there I walked over to Sen's fortress and saw onion bro I took out my estus sat next to him and offered him a swig of it waking him up.

Colton also left the group saying he was going to go get flap and left the group.

Katie Sabo and Matt climbed to the bell tower easily killing the balder knight as well as the hallows to the bell gargoyles making sure to summon solaire.

The second they entered the first gargoyle flew down to attack them to be stopped mid-air by a blast of lightning and magic. When it landed Sabo and Matt started to drill it with their sword and axe till it died and the second landed ready for a fight …. But got destroyed by Sabo's fire balls and axe.

Once they rang the bell we all met at fire link.

"So how'd it go?" Katie asked.

"I did great with onion bro," I answer.

"I freed then killed law trek strengthened my connection with the sun bros grand the fire keeper soul from new londo and upgraded our flasks to plus two,"

And we killed the gargoyles and wrung the bell also hear ;" Katie said handing Colton the three sunlight medals they got(2).

"So next is capra and then the depths," Sabo offers.

"Well first we should go through and check that we got everything from up here," Katie explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter

1: It is the one I felt the most comfortable with.

2: When they summon solaire they get a sunlight medal for each survivor so in this case 3

Ok if you have ideas for the main weapons for the rest shot but follow these rules

Katie is a spell caster who uses dex weapons any dex weapon will work for her

Sabo must use a strength weapon

Matt must use a bow (his main weapon is the uchi)

Josh's are big swords and his black knight shield I also have another shield planned for latter

Colton uses spears and talismans


	5. Chapter 5

While Colton went back through the undead parish picking up the forgotten loot, Katie went back to the undead asylum to get some more missed loot. Sabo left saying he wants a pet butterfly. I and Matt went on to continue to fight the Capra demon. It was quite easy to clear our way to the fore kink short cut I just had Matt run through angering the undead thieves and I came behind killing them. Once we got threw we had only used one of our combined 20 estus so we decide to go for a fight with the Capra.

Once we entered Matt ran up the stairs drawing agro of the first dog while I fought the Capra myself, my shield easily blocked his attacks. When it had exhausted itself I drove my blade into its back severing its spine.

"That went well," I said with a smile.

"Didn't you guys say this was one of the hardest bosses," mat asked.

"It is but the hard part is never having a second to breath but since you took the dogs and I took the Capra himself," I explained.

"wait dogs as in multiple," mat asked as a black sickly looking dog came up behind him biting him mat in the leg bringing him down and ripping at his flesh killing him.

I slammed my sword down on the dog crushing him heading back to the bonfire to meet up with mat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX with Sabo XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sabo was sitting at the hidden bonfire next to the Artorias gate after looting the area he slipped on the grass crest shield on his back to get the stamina boost.

Sabo walked down the path next to the door and walked down till he got to the cross roads where an area with an item in the center. He took out his Pyromancy flame and threw a fireball at the hidden tree people killing them one by one. Then he picked up the soul.

Sabo snuck around the edge of the valley to dodge all the enemies till he came to the ruined building and the stone guardian. He ran past the guardian as it awoke up the stairs in to the fog gate and into the butterfly fight. He dogged around the magic till it rested to recharge its magic. I jumped on to its back and held tight it tried to shake him off but failed after a half hour on the butterflies back it stopped fighting. Sabo took out some rope and tied it around the butterflies' horn and Sabo lead it to the top of the tower where he got off the butterfly and grabbed the bone ember and key. He then flew the butterfly (1) back to fire link.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX BACK AT FIRE LINK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We sat around fire link, all but Sabo, as we striped our gear down to what we refused to give up as we picked what we wanted out of the box in the end I had my bastard sword a set of steal chain armor Havel's ring as well as the FAP ring. Matt had black leather armor his uchi and the blue tear stone ring. Colton had his classes' basic armor with his halberd and the black knight shield. Katie had gone back and freed Griggs she also bought all his gear including the bellowing and lingering dragon crest rings.

After the switch up we were all shocked when the moonlight butterfly landed on the arch tree after Sabo dropped down.

"Hey guys how are you how do you like my new pet I think I'll call him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

and another one bite the dust.

1\. I'm leaving the name up to you all best name gets a shout out.


	6. Chapter 6

Once we entered the depths it was easy to kill the butcher. Katie, Sabo and Colton each hit them with magic and I came up with my sword to slam them in to an explosion of souls. From there we freed Laurentius and Sabo escorted him back to firelink and spent all of his souls on Pyromancy meeting up with us with a pulse 6 pyromancer's flame.

I grabbed the large ember then showed them my short cut. In behind the butcher's table there is a whole that dropped down a level to the room with the giant rat that Sabo burnt to death while Colton went to get the spider crest shield. From there we grab the sewer chamber key we then slid down the slant and back up the stairs killing the undead with a single stab. I unlocked the door to the bonfire and we all sat down.

"Ok I got a plan for the gaping dragon," Katie said being interrupted by Matt.

"I KNOW THAT ONE," mat yelled happy to finally know one of the bosses.

"As I was saying Sabo you will be the bait pull agro and try to bait out the charge, Matt you aim for his head with your bow any time it's a viable shot, Colton you're going for his tail, I'll support with sorceries and josh handle the chandelier and gather all the loot in the area," Katie said drawing the game plan in the dirt crudely.

At that we split up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX WITH JOSH XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ran to the room with the chandelier killing all the rats in 1 or 2 blows when I got to the channeler I charged at him with my sword and impaled it lifting it from the blade and then swung my sword throwing the chandelier over the rail landing on the gaping dragons head doing a small amount of damage.

After that I went to the one room worse than the boss room, the basilisk. I charged at the first one and tore through it followed by stabbing the next in the weird sack thing that looks like its eye even though it was not an eye, I then grabbed its corps and threw it at the remaining few a beastly grin spreading as I took my sword in both hands as the smell of fear filled the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX With the rest XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gaping dragon rose from the depths and flopped down getting ready to charge only to get a chandelier thrown in its face. At that they ran towards the dragon Colton rammed in his halberd down on to Its tail like an axe but he was stopped when the dragon knocked him back with a tail swing the halberd still embedded in to its tail whale Colton was halfway across the room. Sabo created a fireball that he slammed into the dragon's face that was quickly followed by an arrow and a soul arrow, once the agro was drown back to Sabo, Colton stood up and called upon the lightning aiming for his halberd. He threw the spear hitting his mark as the beasts tail split from his body leaving the dragon king axe that Sabo grabbed and slammed into the dragon's head crushing it to paste as the dragon popped giving souls to all in the room.

After the fight they all met up at the bonfire and leveled up.

After that we talked to Domhnall

"Aye, siwmae. And good day to you. I'm Domhnall of Zena. I'm just, well, a peddler, of sorts. I adore trinkets and oddities, so I trade for them," he created with an unseen smile."

At that we started our triads Colton got all the gold pine resin he had and mat got a ton of arrows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

another one bites the dust.


	7. Chapter 7

After that we headed up to and to give him the ember whale thair we also upgraded our gear and for the next area, I decided to switch to new weapons, for now, the claymore. Now they were really similar but I always felt as if the claymore had a better stun chance. I upgraded the claymore to plus 6 Colton got his halberd to plus 10 and the others left theirs for now.

From Andre we went through dark route, killed a black knight and sat at a bonfire to reset the area then from there I took them to thefirstley of the drakes with all of us we were able to clear out the lightning drakes and get the gear on the bridge me and Colton both equipped the spider shield.

we ran up to the undead dragon and prepared to fight it. I was at its head with my claymore. Colton was on the left foot with his Halberd. Sabo was at the right foot with his D.K.A(Dragon king axe). Mat and Kait were at the far ends of it preparing their long-range weapons. Kait started the attack with a heavy soul arrow. Within seconds the once mighty drake fell into the abyss.

From their, we crossed the bridge and entered the hole that led threw to blight town. We went down the scaffolding and turns left into the sower like area turning human.

Once we left we were attacked by a crazy bitch that was in her underwear and a sack mask wielding a clever she was quickly crushed into a pile of mush in one swing of my sword.

We ran through the hell hole of a swamp collecting the items we could and grinding out a level each.

From there we went to fight quelaag. When we entered sabo did something surprising he bowed to her and took out 4 humanity and offered it to her.

"lady quelaag of izalith my name is sabo and I wish to offer my humanity to the fair lady,"Sabo said as he placed the humanity in front of the spidecentar.

Quelaag Steps to the side and allowed us to pass. We rang the bell and left Sabo refused to leave yet and said he must do something so we headed back up to the surface and attended to our upgrades and the like.

Sabo enters the lower area and broke an illusionary wall where he came to Eingyi.

"Oh dear… What have we here? Are you a new servant" Eingyi asked

"Of course I would give anything for the fair lady even my life,"Sabo said bowing to him.

"Hmph. But you have no eggs?  
Bah, no matter. Go along and have an audience with Our Fair Lady.  
I pray that you will mind your manners," Eingyi said moving to let Sabo pass.

'XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm BACK BITCHES

SORRY I have been gone so long I got in a car accident


End file.
